The present invention relates to a vehicle armrest support and particularly one which is adjustable.
Many automobiles and other modern vehicles include armrests positioned between the driver and passenger seats for the comfort of the vehicle occupants. Typically, the armrests are fixed or are pivoted at an end near the backs of the seats so that they can be pivoted to a vertical plane out of the way. Thus, the armrests typically provide a use position when lowered and a non-use position when raised.